1314
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Isolde was born in 1297 and married off to a much older man around 1309, his name was Piers Gaveston. After four years of being beaten numerous times, she meets a mysterious man under the name of Godric. He turns her and she stays with him as her lover for nearly 700 years until he sends her off. When they are thrown together years later, they find their love is still strong.
1. 1314

**** Note: Isolde of France is NOT a real person obviously. But Isabella of France, King Edward II and Piers Gaveston WERE real people. NO, Piers never married anyone by the name of Isolde but Isabella and Edward II DID marry. This first part is set in 1314 in England at the time. Some other facts that might help you understand the plot better-**  
**1) Isolde of France was born in 1297 in France**  
**2) She can speak fluent French and Spanish**  
**3) Isolde marries Piers Gaveston in 1309 at the age of 13. The marriage was not something the two agreed to.. Isolde's father, Philip IV, and Edward II set the two up to marry for an alliance and money**  
**4) Piers is abusive to Isolde but only when they are alone**  
**5) It is 1314 when Isabella and Edward host a royal dinner for their return to England and Isolde attends along with Piers. This is when she meets Godric and Eric**  
**6) Isolde is turned when Godric is around 1,000 years old and Eric is around 300 years old**  
**REMEMBER: Isolde is a fictional character, I just molded her into real royal family to make it seem more realistic ****

* * *

He stood not far away from myself, his intense blue eyes traveling the room. I had noticed him when he had entered, only because of his handsome features and the fact that no one had seen this strange man before. He was my age, looking about seventeen years old, with cropped brown hair. I knew it was wrong to look considering my husband was a mere few feet away, but I couldn't stop. Next to him was a tall, fair haired man with thicker features- he looked to be thirty or so years old. An odd combination they were. My eyes danced away from the mysterious man and to my sister who was sitting with her husband on two thrones. Isabella was only nineteen yet married young like I had been. Her husband, King Edward II of England, sat next to her with a jovial look on his face. They were celebrating their return to England, hence why a large dinner was being provided tonight. Yet my eyes trailed back to the strange man his tall friend. Piers, my husband, a tall man as well, grabbed my arm to jerk me.

"Yours eyes trail so, my dear. I suggest they not waver anymore." His voice was harsh as he held my arm tighter.

"My Earl, I did not mean for it to happen." I stated, hoping his grip would lessen.

"Let it happen again and a whipping you shall earn." I flinched and saw the mysterious man's head snap towards Piers and I. "Come along, my dear, I figure a dance is in order." His nails dug into my arm but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled me towards the center of the room. Orchestral music echoed in the room and we joined other couples to dance. I was aware of eyes on me, not just my sister but the man I had been eying all night. The dance lasted for a few more minutes until Piers was interrupted by a new person. The strange man. "May I help you?"

"It seems I would enjoy a dance with your lovely companion. Give me your permission." The strange man gave Piers a dazzling smile, his blue eyes boring into Piers's dull, brown ones. My jaw nearly dropped at the command that was bestowed upon Piers.

"Please, dance with my fair wife." Piers had a dazed look but handed me to the new man.

"Leave." The man demanded and Piers gave a faint nod and then walked off with no argument. The man grabbed my hand and slid his hand low on my hip to hold me in place. He was gentle, not harsh like Piers had been. "Your husband seems to be distasteful." I looked away but felt the man grip my hand tighter.

"You are correct." I whispered lightly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Piers is a cruel man if I may say."

"Yet you stay with him?" The man asked.

"I do. The only way to end my marriage with my husband is death, yet it seems to be a better choice." I stated thoughtfully.

"Tell me, fair lady, does your spouse harm you?"

"What are you implying, my lord?"

"That your vile husband does more than enjoy your company in bed." A blush rose to my face.

"I know not of what you say, good sir."

"Enduring a whipping is a wifely duty, is it now?" I pulled back but the man reeled me again, his grip not painful but hard. "You want an escape from him." I didn't say anything but the man leaned into my neck, taking a whiff of me. "You do smell delicious."

"Your forwardness is inappropriate, my lord." I hissed.

"If what I say is correct, you want nothing more but freedom from the chains your husband has clasped on you. Three hours before half-night I will be waiting outside your home, my lady, and if you join me I will assure you your freedom from your spouse."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't." He had a dangerous glint. "Your name, my lady?"

"Isolde of France."

"You may call me Godric." He let me go suddenly and turned. "Three hours, my lady." He said before walking off to his tall, blonde friend.

* * *

Piers had not whipped me that night but did require my presence in bed, fulfilling my wifely duty to him. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, leaving me sore and tired, and that was when I changed into a market gown. A simple gray one made of simple fabric that covered my bruises and made me seem less royal. The house was quiet and no one stirred as I roamed the house with bad intentions. My body now stood in front of the door with my hand on the knob, willing myself to open the door. Could I do this? Could I leave Piers and become free from him? Then questions swirled in my head about Godric's intentions. What did he mean when he said I would be free? Would he kill me? Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob slowly and cringed at the smallest of creaks it made. There he was, standing on the doorstep with a blank look. Godric looked even more elegant in the moonlight but what stood out was his tattoos on his body. He had long changed from his fancy attire to something simple that showed off his dark tattoos.

"Isolde of France." He greeted. "You have shown."

"What does my freedom entail?" I blurted out and saw him give me a smirk.

"Your immortal love and obedience."

"It sounds nothing different than what I give to Piers."

"Your obedience will not be earned by punishment and injury." I nodded at him. "We can walk this world together, along with my other companion, Eric." My breath caught in my throat at his words, my hands trembling. "Strength, power, happiness... Love. I can give you all of those things along with others. So take my hand, Isolde, trust me." He had that dangerous look that made me nervous but I took his hand nevertheless. A rush of cold air flew past me, the wind tousled my chestnut hair and made me shiver. I was later sat down on the cold ground somewhere in the forest, Godric in front of me with a soft smile- one I had never seen before.

"Where are we?" I questioned as I noticed the deep hole that had been dug out beside me.

"Eric, meet your sister, Isolde." I heard Godric say to the tall, blonde man. Confusion flitted in my eyes but I saw the man- Eric- eye me with a nod.

"You are sure of this Godric?" Eric asked, a Swedish accent on his voice. What made me terrified was how stone cold his words sounded. "She is royal."

"I am." Godric stated. "It is time to bring another into our family." What he was talking about, I had no clue. "Isolde, my lady, you trust me?" I gave a small nod, not sure of myself, but I knew I needed out of this life. "Eric, stop me if need be." And then out grew fangs from Godric's gum line and he leaned in with a swift motion and bit me. A scream bubbled in my throat as he sucked down on me, taking my life source. Flashes of pain filled me but then it was all gone as a bright light blinded me.


	2. 1665

**1665**

I had seen my family die and watched my husband wither away after my supposed death. I had lived for the past three hundred and fifty-one years along with Godric and Eric at my side. Eric taught me how to speak fluent Swedish and I taught him French in return. We had all prospered and my relationship with both men had grown. Eric became my loved brother and we had managed to have a good relationship despite his attitude. Godric had become more than my friend and maker, he was a lover. I wouldn't admit that out loud though since Godric was touchy about certain things. We had returned to England after some time away and I was already remembering things I had pushed away.

* * *

_"Hopefully you are expecting a child, my dear sister." Isabella asked me one day over tea. I had been resting at her home in England while Piers and Edward were outside. "I know you have only been wed for a year." _

"_I have not thought about those prospects yet. I am still young." I told my sister with a scowl as I sipped my tea. I was only fourteen yet I was thought of as an adult and expected to bring children into this world when I was still one. _

"_You must soon." Isabella peered out the window to look at Edward and Piers. "You are healthy and will bear equally well young ones. I know Piers has been inquiring about the subject, he must desire one soon."_

"_You don't understand. I do not wish to bear his vile children, sister!" I hissed out as I walked towards the window to look at the men. Piers had his arm wrapped around Edward's shoulders, a soft look on his face. I wasn't the only who noticed how much Piers fancied his best mate. No one was going to admit the attraction they had, though._

"_You must put aside your feelings." She snapped back. "He is your husband and he expects you to have as many of his children. A heir is what he wants and you are going to give it to him."_

* * *

"**Mon amour**?" I looked up to see Godric standing in front of me with a sad look. "What bothers you?"

"Memories." I simply stated and saw Eric twitch from his spot against the wall. "They plague me."

"You need not worry about those. They are nothing but past experiences that have no meaning now." Godric put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb into my skin.

"I know I watched my husband die but why does he still make me cower?"

"Excuse me. I will be out, tending to any favors of the king." Eric left quickly with a nod, his body stiffened.

"Did I say something?" I asked Godric.

"No, **mon amour**. Eric just despises hearing about your husband, he wishes he could have killed Piers."

"Why didn't you?"

"We both agreed that letting him wither away in sorrow was a good enough punishment." Godric explained to me, his eyes growing dark. Piers Gaveston had once been my husband but a horrible one. Beatings and whippings were a normal thing to have done to me whether or not I had done something wrong. "Have you eaten?"

"No, **mon seigneur** (_my lord_)." I saw him sigh at what I said. He hated when I called him my lord but it was natural for me, I had been raised that way and wasn't going to change how I acted.

"You must eat. A nice human shall be obtained for you... Male?" I gave a nod and stood, peering out the window at the bustling town of London. It had advanced much so in the past years. "You know that wallowing in self pity will get you no where."

"I know." I moved my brown eyes towards his crystal blue ones, smiling at him. He was still attractive after many years. It surprised me how much I still found him so very handsome like I had the night we met. A smile graced his lips when he saw mine, his eyes lighting up slightly. He was still a ruthless person but had somewhat tamed himself through out the years. "But it's fun to feel somewhat human again." I shrugged.

"Come along, dinner time." Godric took my hand and led me towards the door, our fingers twined together. I loved holding his hand and usually always did so when we entered the public eye. Eric had told me it was the bond Godric and I considering I was his "child". All of our affection and love came from how close we were due to our mingled blood. "You mustn't starve yourself. Your strength and health are important."

"I understand. I just haven't felt like eating recently, Godric." He didn't respond to my statement but he kept leading me into a darkened alleyway. Two drunk men were stumbling through it, unaware of our presence. Godric's fangs extended and so did mine, knowing that the blood lust for him was setting in. "I will approach them." I smiled sweetly, my hand leaving Godric's so I could walk forward.

"Well, would you look at that, Stephen." One drunk man exclaimed to his friend as I approached them with an innocent air surrounding myself. "Are you lost, miss?"

"Quite, sir." I meekly said with a whimper, noting how my French accent clashed with their English ones. "I fear I have trailed away from my friend.. I would very much like if you could show me a way to the bakery." The men glanced at each other with smirks.

"Only if you pay us back, miss." The other drunk man, Stephen, slurred with dark eyes. "You see, miss, my friend Duncan and I happen to missing the love of a woman. It seems you can fill the position." My dead heart tightened at his words but I gave a small smile.

"My friend would not like me doing this." I answered back and glanced slightly back to see Godric glaring at the men.

"Your friend is not around, miss. Come now, help us men out." Duncan grabbed my elbow and pulled me forward. Before he could even make a move, Godric was in front of me with a fanged smirk.

"Might I introduce myself as the lady's friend." He laughed at the fear etched into their faces. "You'll be quite a nice feast."

"W-what?" Stephen asked with a terrified voice but before he could say anymore, I had my fangs sunk into his flesh. My hand covered his mouth so no screams would be heard, it would be a shame if we had been caught. I heard Godric began drinking from Duncan, only because of how the other man whimpered. When I was through, I let go of Stephen's mouth and pulled his face to mine.

"You will not remember any of this." I said in an alluring voice. "You were too drunk and went straight home to sleep."

"I am quite tired." Stephen said in a drowsy voice. "I think home shall be a good place to rest." I shoved him around and pushed, making sure he would walk away. Godric did the same with Duncan and then grabbed my hand with a smirk.

* * *

Our home was quiet but not empty. I knew there was someone else in their with Eric but I didn't say anything to Godric. He knew as well. Godric swung the door open and glared at Eric who had a sickly woman sitting with him.

"You know not to bring your meals into our home, **min son** (_my son_)." Godric stated as he eyed the woman. You could smell the death on her- she was dying a slow and painful. "Who is this... human?" I sat down across the room with Godric behind my chair.

"Do not judge me." Eric said with an annoyed face. "You must turn her, Godric." I scoffed as I stared at my brother with an incredulous look.

"Why? She is already dying." I told the blond viking. "What could possibly entrance you about this human?" Eric snarled and I saw Godric flash up to him.

"You will not attack your sister, Eric. She is not wrong." Godric hissed. "Why do you bring this human to my home and demand I turn her?" Eric visibly deflated.

"She is special, Godric. I don't love her, I could never love her, but she has proven how beneficial she is to the world." Eric explained. "She selflessly did all she could to save the dying and unintentionally diseased herself. She is accepting of her death. **Vänligen, Godric, Isolde, vänder henne för mig** (_Please, Godric, Isolde, turn her for me_)."


	3. Area 6

**1969**

Three hundred and four years passed and I stayed with Godric for two hundred and seventy-four years in those times. We had lived well together, since we knew how each other worked. When 1908 rolled around Godric had become the Vampire sheriff of area nine in Texas, making him powerful. Along with myself, Isabel Beaumont and Stan Baker, we became Godric's most trusted underlings. We handled all of Godric's requests and such. Not only that, but Eric had turned a woman, making her his progeny. Her name was Pamela Swynford De Beaufort and she proved to be a perfect child for Eric. She was exactly like him with her dry humor and cold personality- like a carbon copy. Pam was not someone who automatically liked me at first considering my status and relationship with Eric. It seemed after fifteen years that Pam had finally warmed up to me. Our relationship was short lived, though, because Godric had commanded me to leave Dallas.

There was no explanation, just a command. A simple "as your maker, I command you to leave Texas" and then I was off with bloody tears running down my eyes. I had moved away to Florida, Saint Augustine to be exact and moved on. Not long after the move I became Vampire Sheriff of area six of Florida. It was predominately in the Saint Augustine area and traveled south into Daytona Beach. I had also gained myself a progeny and made myself an maker. It was a strange bond my child and I had, we had a parental and child bond which was odd. I was over seven hundred years old but was stuck looking eighteen while my progeny, Sergei, was nearly seventy years old but looked around thirty. He was tall, around six foot, with curly black hair and navy blue eyes that always entranced me. I had met Sergei Volkov on a trip to Russia to capture a vampire that terrorized my area. The fucker had tried to skip out of the country but I managed to track him down. When I was preparing to leave I met Sergei at a bar. He had been drinking heavily and managed to piss off some other drunk. The two fought while spewing out Russian profanities and Sergei managed to overpower a man who towered over him. That's when I knew I wanted him as my child.

It didn't take much to convince Sergei of what I wanted and he agreed. He wanted a change. He wanted power, so I gave it to him. It reminded me of when Godric turned me and it brought back fond memories. As the years passed, I taught Sergei all the things he needed to know and he proved to be a wonderful progeny. He listened to me, provided me support and suggestions and didn't hesitate to defend me or anyone else he cared for. I loved him but not like how I loved Godric. I loved him like a mother loved her child. I managed to teach Sergei how to speak Swedish and French while I learned Russian. Our conversations mainly consisted of Russian with a few English words added in.

As my power increased in area six, I had two trusted underlings like Godric had. Nikkya and Adrian, both had proved their loyalty. Nikkya was of Jamaican descent and was almost a hundred years old. She stood tall at five foot ten with wild, curly hair and soft brown eyes- she was turned at twenty-six. Adrian was older than Nikkya at a hundred and twenty years old and happened to be turned at nineteen. Adrian had been living in America when he was turned, in a small Southern town just about where Georgia was. He was taller than Nikkya with soft blue eyes and caramel colored hair that was always cropped short. Both were handsome and I loved each like my own. I had managed to make a wonderful life without Godric or Eric, and that surprised me.

* * *

**2009**

Forty more years past and the world had advanced more than I had thought possible. The world now had cellphones, which had greatly advanced since the 60s, and much more. I had upgraded my home in Saint Augustine from a small one to a much larger, modern home. I lived on the outskirts of Saint Augustine on the beach with my underlings and child. The home was a two made of mostly glass and wood that overlooked the ocean. All modern. Under the house was a well equipped home for Vampires. There was solid, steel doors that blocked out light and the lack of windows helped as well. Not only that, there was multiple rooms with beds and the usual necessities. I designed the whole thing myself. My room, though, was on the second floor. Three out of the four walls were complete glass that had steel plates cover them when it was day out. I enjoyed my room very much.

My days had become slow and often times boring but I wasn't bothered by it. I spent my nights handling minimal problems and I always ended them with a walk on the beach, my feet in the water. Nikkya, Adrian and Sergei managed to take care of most issues so I ended up not really having much to do. I missed living in Dallas with Godric but I loved it in Saint Augustine, it was relaxing here. We had many vampires travel through the town but it didn't bother me. Most were tourists or vampires who had lived in the town for many years. Of course, there was a few who caused problems.

"Isolde." I heard Sergei say as he knocked on the door frame of my library. "We have an issue." I glanced up at his handsome face and frowned.

"**Chto vas bespokoit **(_what bothers you_)?" I asked him in Russian.

"**Eto vampir, kotoryy vyzyvayet u nas problemy , on pereyekhal v Tekhas.**(_That vampire that caused us problems, he has moved into Texas_)" He replied with a grimace, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit."

"He has been causing problems there and it is our responsibility to take care of him."

"I know that. What area?"

"Nine."

"You're kidding right?" I questioned, with a smirk but I was riddled with worry.

"No, **mat'** (_mother_)." I nodded.

"My maker is the sheriff there." I stated at his confused look. "I haven't seen him in seven decades." I sighed.

"We must leave right away, Isolde. The Sheriff had his underlings call us, they are hoping you arrive shortly."

"Pack your things, **moy rebenok** (_my child_)." I told Sergei. "Also, let Nikkya and Adrian know that they are in charge for now." My child nodded and flashed away, leaving me with a frown. I didn't know if Godric knew I was the sheriff of area six, but I guess he'd find out soon enough.


	4. Maker

We took a late plane, like normal humans would, and then took a cab to the Dallas nest. They were expecting us since Sergei had called to let them know we would arrive at three a.m. I was nervous, to say at the least, but I knew that I had to act strong in front of the others. I hadn't seen Stan or Isabel in a long time either. The Dallas nest was much like my home, made of a lot of glass and wood to make it more modern. It was expensive looking. Sergei and I climbed from the cab and I paid the cab driver too much.

"**Moy rebenok**, do not worry about Stan. He looks tough but he isn't that much, he just acts like it." I told Sergei with a smile. "Isabel is kind but strict as well, she is much like a mother with higher standards."

"What about the sheriff?" Sergei asked me, carrying both of our bags.

"Godric is kind but ruthless. Don't get on his bad side." That was all I said, I didn't want to get too much into detail. The two of us walked up to the door and Sergei knocked, standing in front of me. It was one of his protective motives- he didn't want the threat to get me, which bothered me. I'd rather my child live and not myself but I couldn't get that through his mind.

"Welcome Sheriff." I heard Isabel's soft voice say as she addressed Sergei with a smile. I stifled a laugh as he looked back tensely at me. "This must be your progeny-" She stopped quickly when she saw me and gave Stan a confused look. "Isolde?"

"Isabel, Stan, it's been awhile." I smiled tightly and pushed past Sergei and into the Dallas nest. "About seventy years or more?" I eyed the modern place and gave a grin. Godric must of hired an interior designer. The nest was much more modern than it had been seven decades ago. "Well, just so you know, I am actually the sheriff of area six, Florida." I motioned to Sergei with a small hand motion. "This is Sergei, _my_ progeny."

"You mean _you're _the sheriff that we called in?" Stan sounded confused, disbelief evident on his face. "They didn't say it was you."

"Precautions. I don't need the wrong people coming after me." I shrugged. "The place has changed."

"Of course, we have done extensive remodeling." Isabel jumped into the conversation. "Godric insisted. We updated security and such... We did keep your room the same."

"I assume I will be staying there? Sergei will take one of your rooms in the cellar."

"Anything you wish, Sheriff."

"Isabel, we are friends. You may call me by my name.. being called Sheriff makes me feel less feminine." She gave a brighter smile. "We have much to catch up on, but first I must catch this fucker that's been bothering my town. **Sergei, vy**** mozhete poyti ustroit'sya . YA dolzhen pogovorit' s moimi starymi druz'yami** (_Sergei, you may go get settled. I must talk with my old friends)_." I saw him nod and move away.

"What the hell was that?" Stan rudely asked.

"Russian. Sergei is originally from Krasnoyarsk, Russia but I had met him in Moscow. He taught me Russian while I taught him Swedish and French in return." I explained.

"So he's a fucking communist." Stan spat out and my fangs shot out, a hiss coming from the back of my throat.

"Stan, you are to not be rude to our guests. Especially Isolde, she is much older than you and she is my child." I heard Godric's smooth voice say from across the room. My head shot up to his and saw that he looked exactly the same. His hair was still short but he had a calmer look to him rather than when I last saw him. "I see you gained yourself a progeny, **mon amour**. I could feel your love through our bond." I nodded.

"I love him like my own." I stated to the man I loved. "Sergei." I called out and immediately heard a whoosh and he was next to me. "**Moy rebenok**, this is my maker, Godric. He is also the Sheriff of area nine."

"Pleased to meet you, Sheriff." Sergei gave a courteous nod, his black curls bouncing. "My **mat'** has spoken well about you."

"Your maker is wonderful." Godric added with a smile. "How about you and my underlings go and mingle? **Min kärlek **(_my love_) and I will chat in my office if you need us." I saw Sergei give me a look at his Swedish words.

"**Sergei har lärt Erics språk. Han talar det väl **(_Sergei has been taught Eric's language. He speaks it well_)." I told Godric with a smirk. "Go on, Sergei, play nice with the others." I watched the three move off into a different portion of the house and then followed Godric to his office. It had also been updated and sported a long, black leather couch, a black desk with a stylish chair and modern armchairs. I settled on one of the gray armchairs and gave Godric a sigh. "This vampire that has traveled into your area, he is a horrible creature. He had killed ten of my most loyal vampires in Saint Augustine and ran before I could get him. If I had caught him, I would surely have ripped his own fangs out myself."

"Calm now, Isolde." Godric soothed me. "We will capture him for you and make sure he receives the correct punishment for his actions."

"Very well." I agreed. "I assume you haven't had any major causalities thus far?"

"Only two but I knew he wasn't from here. He had the smell of an ocean and you... Had you been around him recently?"

"Twice, he had tricked me. I agree that I shouldn't have been outsmarted by a vampire that is almost six hundred years my junior.. but he was charming." I shrugged. "Acted like he was only there for tourism. I had made it known that all new vampires staying for more than a month must contact me."

"Smart." Godric mused. "You have become much like me."

"What do you mean by that?" I shot at him.

"Relaxed, more accepting and trusting of our kind. I dare say I have loosened my ways somewhat, yet I still handle certain things the same."

"How about Eric? Still have that stick up his ass?" I joked with a chuckle.

"You know your brother. He is still strict and cold, only loosening for his child or myself."

"Has he asked about me?"

"Many times over the years. He wishes I hadn't sent you away but he knows it was for the best." I glared at my maker and tightened my fists. "I only did what I did out of my love for you, Isolde."

"I'm sure."

"Do not be that way, **min kärlek**. Has the years only increased your hatred at my decision?" His voice was sharp.

"_No_. I have grown out of that phase. I have gained much success in my life and I figured that old wounds are nothing to cry about."

"Tell me, how did you become Sheriff of area six?"

"About ten years after I left, the vampire sheriff at the time took a liking to me. He said I reminded him of his French progeny and that I was much like her. When he retired from his position, he gave it to me, telling me to take care of his area. I have done that much." I gave him a smile. "I turned Sergei not long afterward and then gained two underlings. Nikkya and Adrian. I trust both with my life like I do with Sergei."

"I could feel everything you felt while you were away."

"I felt you too. I wanted to contact you but I thought against it."

"Why?"

"I was afraid you would send me off again."

"Isolde, **mon amour**, I would never do that again. Sure, it was a smart decision but I regretted it."

"Well, I've made a well life for myself and my underlings."

"I'd assume so. How is Florida treating you?"

"I enjoy it there, considering it's the first place I went when I left." I smiled and pulled out my cellphone to show him some pictures of my home and it's ocean view. "I have updated since I got there. My nest use to be this small thing with only two bedrooms and a worthless basement. It lasted for a long while before I decided I needed a change. I had enough money to make changes and built my newer nest on the beach. Four bedrooms, a personal library and office, a nice sized kitchen and living area and a perfect, vampire safe basement." I was proud of my work.

"It is beautiful." Godric commented. "You decorated it all by yourself, correct?" I nodded at hom words. "I had Isabel help me since I didn't have much experience in interior design."

"She did a wonderful job." I walked over to a large window and glanced out at the lit up Dallas city. "You don't mind if I stay for awhile? I think I need some time away from the normalcy of my life. I fear it has gotten quite dull in the past few years."

"You are always welcome to stay." Godric smiled. "You are my child after all."

"You never dismissed me." I blurted out.

"Do you wish me to do so?" His brows furrowed.  
"No, I was just wondering why. I have been gone so long but yet I am still bound to answer your call and assist you without question."

"I can't dismiss you, Isolde, not anytime soon."

"You let Eric go."

"Because you are my lover, Eric is not. I love your brother with all my heart and soul but you're different... you're special, **mon amour**."

"It's been years since we've had any intimacy, so I'd assume it has faded away."

"Are you certain?" I didn't answer and faced him with a sad look. Godric flashed next to me and grabbed my hands tightly, his Caribbean blue eyes were entrancing, especially this close. I had always loved his eyes. "I think it's just dormant. Still there but hidden." I didn't disagree but failed to say anything, my eyes solely focused on him. "**Jag älskar dig, Isolde **(_I love you, Isolde_)."

"I can't say it." He nodded. "Not yet." That caught his attention and he smirked.

"You don't have to say it for me to believe you. I know." He pulled me towards him and soon his lips were covering mine with a feverish intent.


End file.
